


In the future (red crackle)

by RedCrackDra_1234



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrackDra_1234/pseuds/RedCrackDra_1234
Summary: This takes place right after where the show left off. Two years later, Carmen is in college and she has to fight VILE operatives still hiding, but she meets another familiar face when she goes to the Louvre in France.
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 38





	In the future (red crackle)

Tied up the thief groaned helpless, knowing the police were going to arrest her. 

Looking down from the ceiling of the building the women in red saw four former friends smiling. They grew up. She thought. 

Carmen Sandiego was now twenty-two. 

She had a casual life now. She went to college and is studying human psychology. Carmen and Her mom caught up the second she knocked on the door. It was awkward at first but within five months, Carmen had already told her mom everything. 

She hadn’t seen the two redheads in so long. They both looked more adult-like and professional. But anyone could still tell from a mile that they will always be jokesters. 

The other two Agents looked cozy. They clearly warmed up to each other about their feelings, ahh, the perks of studying human psychology.

Carmen smirked and nodded at them as a notion saying ‘The job is done.’ She flew up and jumped on to another building. It was nice to solve another crime again, she oddly missed always being on the run. 

Carmen also took extra self-defense classes in case there was another emergency plan from VILE to steal a valuable item.

She jumped on her apartment and went inside. She looked at the pictures there to greet her when she opened the door.

There were pictures of everyone important in her life. The one with her dad when she was a baby. Another one with her mom. One with Shadowsan. And then with one with Zack and Ivy, then last but not least, one with her and Gra-Graha--Crackle. Yes, Crackle. 

A memory flashed before her eyes. 

Memory:

It had been two months since VILE had been arrested. She and Shadowsan had kept in touch, Face-Timing. So had she and Player. Player was growing up now, he regularly got out of his cave now. But of course Carmen and Player will always stay close. 

Carmen was in Australia now, she sat in the same cafe she had talked to Gray that night. She sighed, remembering their memories. 

“Carmen?” A voice with an Australian accent said. 

Carmen Sandiego looked at the man. “Gray?” 

“Car-

He was interrupted mid-sentence by a hug from the girl in red. 

Graham was surprised but he didn’t bother to not hug her back.

“How are you? You seemed pretty...umm messed up the last time I saw you.”

“Great, I’ve been recovering ok…”

“Why didn't you wish to see me?”

There was a moment of silence. Carmen Sandiego was usually not this emotional, she was a strong, witty, but yet an empathic woman. 

“That’s best kept quiet.” The Australian man replied.

Carmen’s phone rang, “Hey...Mom, yeah, sure, I’ll be there.” She hung up.

“Mom?” 

“Yeah,” Carmen responded. “I found my Mom.” Carmen said sternly.

“That’s Great Mate!”

“My name is Isabelle.” Carmen smirked, “My real name is Isabelle Wolfe.”

~~~~~~~~

Carmen sighed and closed the door, she went into her room and flopped on her bed. She opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

G…

Finally she found Gray.

Should I…

Carmen closed her phone and tried to fall asleep.

Tomorrow’s a busy day.


End file.
